


when i'm asleep in your arms

by celestallison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically he's a big ball of stress and anxiety, Concerned Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuz they do, F/M, Fluff, Malia uses Stiles as her human pillow, Oh and did I mention they're going to name their baby after a Star Wars character?, Pregnancy, Pregnant Malia, Which equates to an amused Kira and Lydia, Worried Stiles, but he's doing his best, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestallison/pseuds/celestallison
Summary: Malia blamed her raging hormones on her unrelenting urge to punch Stiles in the gut.





	

Malia blamed her raging hormones on her unrelenting urge to punch Stiles in the gut.

 

Just a mere six months ago, Malia could sleep through the night without any disturbances (minus the occasional jab from one of Stiles’ long limbs). Now, she had a baby kicking at her bladder every fifteen minutes without taking into consideration if Malia got any rest. All she was asking for at this point was some peace and quiet in her apartment so she could take a light nap before Lydia and Kira dragged her to the mall for some shopping for baby clothes. But it was Video Game Wednesday, which meant Stiles was in the living room, screaming at Scott through a headset for hours without stopping. Malia, to say the least, wasn’t very pleased. 

 

“Stiles!” she yelled, fed up with the noises of people being shot to death on his video game. Waiting a few moments and hearing no response, she called out to him again, except louder and with more urgency.

 

Malia heard a string of curses escape Stiles’s mouth as he paused his game and clumsily stumbled down the hall. He barged into their room with a panicked expression on his face.

 

“Mal? What’s wrong? Did your water break? Is the baby coming? Is there—”

  
“I’m six months pregnant, Stiles. Luke isn’t coming anytime soon if I can help it.” Malia said, fondly caressing her swollen belly. “Can you just turn your video game down? I haven’t slept well in  _ days _ , the little shit keeps kicking my bladder.” 

 

Stiles’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. He was frustrated that he hadn’t noticed the dark bags that were prominent underneath Malia’s brown eyes, or the amount of time she had spent resting in bed or on the couch.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Stiles, you smell like stress and anxiety every day when you get home from work. It smells awful. Like, so bad, I almost throw up. And I know telling you will make it worse, so I don’t.”

 

A warm smile found itself on Stiles’ face. Despite her wording, Stiles had understood that Malia had nothing but pure intentions. He had been pulling extra shifts at the station lately, and it hadn’t been easy. Having a baby wasn’t going to be cheap, especially if only one person could work. But Stiles would solve cases all day long if it meant that Malia could stay home and take care of herself and their baby, away from potential dangers.

 

“Scoot over, Mal.” Stiles said, walking towards the bed.

 

“What about Scott?”

 

“He can wait.” 

 

With a small grin on her face, Malia moved over from the middle of the bed, leaving room for Stiles to lay down. After Stiles was comfortable, Malia curled up into a ball and put her head on Stiles’s chest, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Soft snores escaped from between her chapped lips as her chest rose and fell, looking serene. It didn’t take Stiles much longer to doze off, his hand protectively placed on Malia’s stomach and warm contentedness in his own. 

 

A few hours later, after getting no response to their repeated knocks, Lydia and Kira let themselves into Stiles and Malia’s apartment, mildly concerned for their friends. Their concern was quickly replaced with amusement at the sight of Malia using Stiles as a human pillow. With a smirk, Lydia pulled out her phone, opened the camera app, and aimed her device at the sleeping couple.

 

“Lyds, what are you doing?”

 

“These are going to look great in the picture albums. And on every single social media website that I’m signed up on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
